humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal"
Acidophilus *Pick any pen to get a different result. Alternatively, keep pressing Escape to skip the free fall scene. *Enter the phone booth. *Click on the fortune cookie in your inventory. Dial the number that SPY Fox reads to you. *Enter the elevator. *Go southeast to the dock. *Go north to the Feta Factory/NoG entrance. *Use the Laser Toothbrush in your inventory's gadget compartment on the steel door. *Enter through the steel door. *Keep pressing the blue triangular button on the control panel until the water in the vat freezes. *Turn the crank. *On the vending machine, use the arrow buttons to select the SPY Putty. Press the oval button. *Enter the elevator. *Go southeast to the dock. *Try to go northeast onto the S.S. Deadweight. You will be stopped by the Weasel Doorman. *Go west back to the town square. *Go west again to the trinket stand. *Ask Gilbert about the deck party. He will put out an invitation. *Use the drachmas in your inventory on the steering wheel, the stuffed kitten, the teddy bear, or the fish. *Use the SPY Putty in your inventory's gadget compartment on the invitation. This must be done quickly, before Gilbert gives up trying to reach the item of choice. White Water Path :Use this path if you saw two boats at the dock instead of just one. *Buy the sailor's hat by using the drachmas on it. *Do the same to the jar of trinkets. *Go back to the dock. *Click on Captain Drydock. *Try to go east into Drydock's boat. *Return to the town square and enter the cantina. *Click on Bigpig. *Ask Bigpig about Drydock's lucky charm. *Click on the lucky charm that Bigpig puts out. *Keep playing Go Fish until you win. If you lose or a draw occurs, click on the jar of trinkets. *Go back to the dock. *Give the lucky charm to Drydock. *Return to the town square. Note when Happy Hour starts. *Go to the dock. *Give the invitation to the weasel. *Board the S.S. Deadweight. *Enter the hatch. *Use the arrow buttons to set the time to (time Bear from cantina mentions) minutes after the Happy Hour starting time. *Press "shift change." *Open the hatch with the frog image on it, and click on the frog suit. *Note the month and day of the month in the upper left. *Go back to the deck. *Go up the stairs to the bridge. *Use the sailor's hat on SPY Fox. *Click on the green panel at left. *Record the latitude and longitude of the white blob with the red X. You can click on the aforementioned object to have them read aloud to you. *Return to the dock. *Go east into Drydock's boat. *On the map, click on the recorded location. Exit the map. (If this is done correctly, you will see milk on the surface of the water.) *Use the frog suit on SPY Fox. *Enter the water. *Click on one of the fishing hooks near the top of the screen. *Go west. *Click on one of the guards immediately after he turns to face the left. *Go back. *Click on the remaining fishing hook. *Go west. *Click on the remaining guard when he faces to the left. *Go west once more. *Click on the fuse box. *Enter the plane. *Click on the green and black button. *Use the fuse box on the fuse panel. *Click on the fuses to fit them into the empty slots. Use the reference image if you need help. *When all the fuses are in place, click on the red button which should be flashing. *Enter through the steel door. *Go back into the frog suit. *Go east. *Click on the treasure chest. *Go west. *Enter through the steel door. *Open your inventory, click on the voice box decoder, and click on the grey device on the door. *Set the date and day of the week using the decoder. You learned the date from the storage room on the S.S. Deadweight, and the day of the week is in the upper right of the cantina. *Press the yellow button. Car Chase Path In Kid's Fortress *Go northeast into the locker room. *Click on the three lockers at the left in any order until you find the jump suit. *Use the jump suit on SPY Fox. *Note the diagram at the upper right. *Return to the fortress entrance. *Go north once again, through the security camera. In the cutscene, note which item Kid gives to Blue—a key, a punch card, or a diode. *Click on the control panel and set the levers to the positions seen in the locker room. Live or Diode *Return to the locker room. *Click on the knob at left. *Enter the elevator. *On the vending machine, use the arrow buttons to select the Night Vision Shoe. Press the oval button. *Do the same for the X-ray gum. *Open your inventory, open the gadget compartment, click on the X-ray gum, and click on Mr. Utterly. *Look around Mr. Utterly's insides until you see a scrap of paper. Note the detail on the diode. Exit. *Exit to the elevator. *Go north. *Go back to Kid's fortress through the sofa cushion. *Go north. *Go north, through the security camera. *Go north once more. *Click on the tram. *Go east twice. *Enter through the door. *Click on the lever. This, and the following four steps, must be done quickly before the rabbit arrives. *Go east. *Open your inventory, open the gadget compartment, click on the Night Vision Shoe, and click on SPY Fox. *Click on the board of diodes. *Click on the correct diode. *Go west. *Go east three times. *Go south. *Go northeast. *Open your inventory, click on the diode, and click on the control panel. Punch card * Head to the locker room * Click on the knob on the left * Leave the room * Head to mobile command center * Pick up the spy nickel and cheese and safe crackers gadgets * Head back to William's secret fortress * Find the door with N.O.G on it. * Use the nickel to trap the guards * Head into the office and look for the easel * Color on it to reveal the location of the punchcard * Head back to locker room * Use the secret passage * Find the painting with the name you saw on the easel * Enter the color code * Use the cheese and safe crackers gadget * Enter the combination * Pick the punchcard (if you need to, head to Mobile Command center and use the X-Ray gum to look at the punchcard detail on the note in Mr. Udderly's stomach) * Pick up the punchcard you need to disarm the Milky Weapon of Destruction Key *Return to the locker room. *Click on the knob at left. *Enter the elevator. *Exit through the door at left. You will be back at the town square. *Enter the phone booth. *On the vending machine, use the arrow buttons to select the SPY Trap (it looks like a nickel.) Press the oval button. *Do the same for the X-ray gum. *Use the X-ray gum on Mr. Utterly. *Note the detail on the key on the scrap of paper. *Go back to Kid's fortress the way you came. *Go north through the security camera. *Go north again. *Click on the tram. *Go west. *Go through the door. *Try to enter through the double doors. *Use the SPY Trap on the ground. *Enter through the double doors once more. *Click on the lasers. *Redirect the lasers. *Click on the key wallet. *Return to the room with the conveyor belts. *Go northwest into the control room. *Use the key wallet on the control board. *Select the key that matches the one you saw in Mr. Utterly's stomach. Save the Cows *Return to the tram. *Go west once. *Click on Kid's ascot. Alligators *Go back to the cantina. *Use the drachmas on the "Chicken Knuckles to go." *Use the Chicken Knuckles on the blue bottle. *Return to the alligator room. *Try to go northeast. *Open your inventory, click on the Chicken Knuckles, and click on the alligators. *Go north. Cock-a-doodle fu *Click on Hong Kong Doodle. *Go to the cantina. *Ask Bea about cock-a-doodle fu. *Return to the room with Hong Kong Doodle. *Use the book on Hong Kong Doodle. Remember the pose that he strikes. *Flip through the book until the pose in question is at the top of a page. Click on the counter-attack that appears below it. *Enter through the door. Chase scene *Click on the red lever. *As soon as your cursor appears, click on the yellow truck in the background. *Click on the ramp as your truck approaches it. This must be timed correctly. On Kid's Blimp *Go north. *Pick up the rye bread and screwdriver. *Go back down. *Click on the blue airplane. *Go to the swinging ladder in the distance. *Click on the robot. *Use the arrow buttons to set the coordinates to those seen on your watch. Exit. *Use the screwdriver on the toaster. *Select the end that matches the screws on the toaster. *Use the rye bread on the toaster. *Click on the handle. Category:Walkthroughs Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal"